How to Deal with a Lost Hero
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: What would you do if Link got zapped into your living room from the game? Well, here's a how-to guide! Slight LinkxMidna. Rated T to be safe, I can have a potty mouth sometimes.


**MissjuliaMiriam: So, I wrote this about a year and a half ago, and I want to know if you readers want to take this story on yourselves, if so, PM me, or if you want me to complete it. You can do anything you want with it, just you have to give me the credit for this chapter, even if you change some of the wording. I did write it first, after all.**

**Midna: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**MissjuliaMiriam: You know, I did write this. I can do anything I want with it, including making everyone hate you.  
**

**Midna: ... Oh. Never mind then.**

**MissjuliaMiriam: Thank you!**

**Kayla: Hey! What about me?**

**MissjuliaMiriam:You can do the disclaimer, because I don't want to get sued.**

**Kayla: Fine. doesn't own any of this, except her crappy names for the Hyrulian days of the week.**

* * *

Zelda Fan Fiction Chapter 1: The Real World

I was playing _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess _on my Wii one day and I was half way through Snowpeak Ruins and about to go further when I realized that I was low on hearts and didn't have any fairies left. I pressed a few buttons and soon had Ooccoo warping me to the entrance.

Once I got there I tapped a few more buttons and had Midna warp me to the sprit spring in Kakariko Village. Just as Link was about to appear the screen went blank. I got upset since I hadn't saved for a while but then I realized I hadn't gotten anywhere so I stopped freaking out.

Then things started getting freaky. There was a flash of light and for a moment I has blinded. When my vision cleared I thought for a moment that nothing had changed. Then I noticed the young man in a green tunic and the small black and turquoise imp with the weird headgear lying in the middle of the floor. _Oh crap,_ I thought, _this is about to get ugly._

The imp started to stir and soon opened her eyes. "_Ohhh, where am I,' _she said '_my head is hurting like crazy!"_ She was speaking in a strange tongue and it definitely wasn't English, though for some reason I could understand her. She began to look around her and as she did she saw Link lying beside her. She stood up and walked over to him then began to shake him. "Hey,' I said, 'I don't think that's going to help. He's unconscious."

She looked at me and I saw the face that I had seen many times before in _Twilight Princess_. It was Midna, the Twilight Princess and ruler of the Twili. Then I realized just how much trouble I had put myself in by speaking up.

Midna looked furious, her one visible red eye blazing. "_Did you do this to him?" _she asked, approaching me and pointing at Link. I was terrified. I started backing away from the imp.

Her hair was standing up and had formed in to it's classic hand. I wasn't fast enough. In a moment she was right in my face, floating five feet off the ground and looking scary as ever. "N-n-n-no,' I stuttered, "you guys just appeared right in the middle of the room and I happened to be standing here."

"_Good,' _she snarled, '_because if this was your fault I would have killed you."_

"Oh, well, if you aren't going to kill me then why don't we get him into my room and I'll see what I can do for him."

"_You're a doctor?"_

"No, but I know some first aid- healing, to you."

"_Fine.' _She didn't seem so angry now so I figured that I'd relax a bit. '_I can't move him myself so you're going to help me."_

"That's fine. I'm pretty strong, I do training during the school year."

"_School?"_ she asked as we moved Link into my room and onto the bottom bunk of my bed.

"It's where kids from 6- 13 go to learn how to read, write, do math, learn history and other things. It's also A place for you to make friends and learn social skills."

"_And you do strength training there?"_

"No, I do that after school one day a week."

"_What_ _day?"_

"Wednesday_,_ the third day of the week."

"_We call it Welsday."_

"Oh, well, what are your other days of the week?"

"_Moonsday, Tunsday, Thruday, Fitesday, Stresday and Supsday."_

"We have Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"_Interesting."_

"Well, I better get to work on him. I'm not very good so I won't be able to do that much but I can see that he's cut in a few places and he might have a broken arm," I announced, as I looked him over.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and grabbed one of my mini first aid kits and then went into my drawers and found a bandage. I began to clean his cuts and put various sized Band- Aids on them when he started to stir.

After a moment he opened his eyes. They were a striking blue colour and looked like those of a beast, just as Telma had said. He looked confused then turned his head to one side and saw Midna and me. "Midna!" he shouted, jolting upright. He put his weight on his injured arm and he fell back with a cry of pain, eyes glazing over in agony. "LIE DOWN!" I barked, looking him in the face, trying to will him with my mind to not try to move again.

He looked at me, a little startled, I think, that I could be that loud. I was six or seven years younger than he was, after all. "I'm sorry,' I said, 'but you broke your arm and I don't want you to hurt it anymore. That's all."

"Oh, well that's alright,' he replied, 'Where am I anyway?"

"In my room."

"Where is your room?"

"In my house, which sits on the corner of Woodland and 15th."

"What? Where's that?"

"You're not in Hyrule anymore you dummy!"

"I'm… not?"

"No, not even close."

"So then… where am I?"

"In the real world."

"Hyrule was real!"

"Not here it isn't."

"Why?"

"_Because, that's why!_"

"Midna? You knew of this? What is she talking about?"

"_Hyrule is a virtual world here. It's only a game to them. To us, since we live them it's real but to them it's not._"

"Really? Then how do we get back?"

"_I don't know. I think she'll have to sort it out."_

"So Midna,' I said, 'how many others from your world know about this?"

"_Only the royal families know. So the Princess knows and so does her family and my whole family knows. And now Link knows too._"

"Hmm. Well this is a very interesting situation you guys have put me in. I wonder what I'll do about food for you guys and Link will need to see a doctor but I'll have to bring him myself because my mom will never believe me if I tell her the truth. Maybe my dad will believe me. If I can convince him to come here then he could convince my mom and… Oh crap, we're really stuck here."

"Well, you could just show us to her and-"

"NO!!!!! I couldn't do that, it'd scare her out of her wits and you guys would be taken to a lab to have tests done on you and bad things would happen. Midna's not human if you would remember. It would be all over the news and everyone would come to see you like you were some kind of freaks and the government would think Midna was an alien and all kinds of other random crap would go on. There's no way I could do that."

"_Didn't you say something about your dad earlier? _

"Ya, but he lives in Surrey and it would take him a while to get here and I'd have to call mom t ask if it was alright if he came over."

"_Just make up an excuse!"_

"Fine, I will but no jumping out Midna, if he comes." I walked out of the room and over to my cell- phone. I picked it up and called my mom. After a moment she picked up. " Hi mom!"

"Ya, can I call dad and see if he can come over?"

"I think he accidentally put something of his in my bag when I left last weekend."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Bye." Once I put the phone down I immediately picked it up again and called my dad. "Hello, dad?"

"Ya, it's me, umm, can I ask you to come over to y place right now?"

"Ya, mom's fine with it and it's a bit urgent."

"Thank you _so_ much."

"Love you, bye." I ran back into my room to tell them the good news. "So he's coming, he'll be about 20 minutes."

"_Good. Link's asleep, bandage his arm before he hurts it again."_

"Okay." I finish fixing Link up and left him be. I went and got some snacks for myself and for him so he'd eat when he woke up. Midna didn't want anything that I had and I didn't know what Imp Twili ate so I left her alone.

As Link slept I studied him and his face. He was pretty handsome and rugged, yet kind looking in sleep and he looked like a king. Him and Zelda really were the perfect couple. I smiled a little at that thought.

His voice was quiet, I'm not surprised, he doesn't talk at all in the game. He was about five foot nine and had a slim, muscular build. He was just like I had guessed when it came to personality.

He was kind and quiet and seemed caring. He also seemed to be the kind of person who would do anything for their friends. I thought that that was great, and I liked him already. I figured that we would become wonderful friends.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**MissjuliaMiriam: Well, that's that, but hopefully someone will review me and tell me whether you want to continue the story yourself or if you want me to do it. Note: I have another story I'll put up once this one hasa few reviews, so if you want to see more Zelda fiction from me, REVIEW!**

**Kayla: Bye the way, this chapter has (including Author's Notes) 2, 037 words.**


End file.
